The Art of Trouble
by The Writer's Savvy girl
Summary: Maya has had wanted and hoped for so many things so many times, but hope is just for suckers. Can someone from her past change her view of her life? Joshaya Disclaimer : I don't own girl meets world
1. Maya's List

**Hey Guys! So I realized that my other stories weren't real stories or good, so I decided to start again and hopefully this story works out and yeah so let's get on with my first REAL story.**

 **Maya's POV**

I think as people get older they have one thing they want to achieve that year or have forever for me I could give you a list but hope is for suckers and although somethings on this list came true for me well, the rest wasn't so lucky.

My List:

0 yrs - food

1 yrs - happiness

2 yrs - candy

3 yrs - for Riley Mathews to be my Best Friend

4 yrs - pretty bows

5 yrs - 64 pack of crayons

6 yrs - less homework

7 yrs - a pink canvass bag (with bows) (like Riley's purple one)

8 yrs - For daddy to come home

9 yrs - to be an artist

10 yrs - for Daddy to send me letters and dresses again

11 yrs - for Joshua Mathews to notice me

12 yrs - food and heat

13 yrs - to stop Having Cory Mathews teaching me.

14 yrs - two things for shawn to be my Dad and to grow.

15 yrs - for life to stop being so confusing

16 yrs - for me to put myself back together and finally become a good student.

17 yrs - to get an Art internship

18 yrs - to get into NYU.

At first my list seems normal and then after my father left I was mad at me and my mom but he sent in checks and sometimes dresses and letters telling me how he was doing. and then those stop and my mother had to find a job because we were hungry and cold so she got a job and things got better well sort of. But my eighteenth birthday that's when my story begins.

 **I hope you enjoyed I know this chapter is a little short but I will make them longer as time goes on! so next chapter you will find out what happened in the past four years bye!**


	2. The Art Show

**Hi, Aloha, Hola, Shalom, Bonjour; I don't think I know other ones IDK but last chapter was a bit of backstory so this chapter is really where my story starts if you guys want some Lucaya let me know before I post the next chapter I am still super excited about this story and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Maya's POV**

I folded my fingers something Riley taught me to do when I was nervous and I was sure nervous. I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress for the umpteenth time and tried my hardest to breathe. Last month I sent in my application scared of rejection and also prepared. But they wouldn't come for another two months.

Tonight was the John Quincy Adams High School art show. I felt like it was my obligation to show NYU what I was made of and finally make my mother proud like she did me.

Riley was coming with me to the art show for support and she looked stunning even in the dim lighting of the taxi cab she glowed.

A few weeks ago we went shopping for an outfit for me to wear to the art show but I did it halfheartedly since my painting wasn't even finished yet. But after a quick reminder that college representatives would be coming to see my work. I started to encourage Riley to find me the best outfit ever. She found me the prettiest pale blue dress I had ever seen ( well for under two hundred dollars anyway). It had subtle ruffles on the skirt of it and still managed to flaunt my hour glass figure.

Riley of the other hand found a lavender maxi dress that made her willowy shape look the picture of graceful. Riley grew a few more inches and managed to be 5"7 I on the other hand grew an inch or two and am know 5"2 and a half. I filled out more and managed somehow to little slightly adult a specially in this dress in ended just above my knees and the thick straps covered my bra straps. I wore my hair up in a bun that I messed up so Riley had to redo and had the slightest bit of makeup on. Riley was still a little clumsy in her dress but that was just her but you couldn't tell well, unless you saw her walk.

As the cab approached the building me lost in thought had to be reminded to get out of the car Riley payed as her treat but she usually pays anyway. I was nervous around so many people but still managed to walk in my silver heels normally.

"Hi baby girl." Mom whispered in my ear which was a difficult feat for her considering her huge pregnant belly.

" Hi Maya" Shawn welcomed me giving me a bouquet of lilies, roses, and poppies . He really was the best step-Dad ever.

I hugged him and saw the Mathews standing behind him I gave them all hugs.

"Maya?" said the now nine year old Auggie.

" Yeah Munchkin" I smiled.

" what's your painting about?"

" Well Auggie it's an outline of the new york skyline made of navy blue ribbon."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well," said a man behind me.

"Clearly, Miss Hart was trying to portray the fact that in the beginning of everything great there is only but an outline."

"Okay." Auggie said slightly confused.

I turned to see the man behind me He had a warm smile and a binder that clearly stated NYU. I froze, eyes wide and confused. All he did was smile.

"If you all don't mind I would like to speak with Miss Hart alone."

They all left slowly looking at other exhibits Riley only smiled.

" Miss Hart over the past two year your grades have really turned around." he stated.

It was true I decided if my Mother could take back control of her life and get married I could also take back control. I even got a 1500 on my SAT's.

"Not to forget your excellent SAT score and you still manage to make such creative things NYU could really use a student like you. I smiled widely and thanked him.

When Riley finally came back I told her the news. And believe me when I told you we squealed loudly, not caring how many people stared or even glared at us.

That night when we got home to the apartment, I changed into my pajamas. I then walked into one of the babies rooms. On the ultra sound we found out my Mom was carrying twins I finished the boy's room and I was onto the girls room so far I was painting blue, purple and pink butterflies I want to write her name in cursive on the wall her crib is against but the twins names still remain undecided. I put my brush down and head to bed my mind racing.

 **Hey guys! So the next chapter and the rest of them are going to be four years in the future I hope you enjoyed this chapter relationship stuff will happen soon and the twins won't be involved in the story again until chapter four or five so give me baby names I'll take them all girl and boy names also middle names the winners will be mentioned so let me know, bye!**


	3. Senior Year

**Hey peoples I just wanted to thank everyone or all the support and the fact that you even read my story again I'm looking for baby names for the twins! girl, boy, middle names I got a few comments already but not enough I could always use more names so keep them coming as for you who did give names thank you so much I love all the names given to me so far so… yeah! anyway let's get back to the story remember four years in the future…**

 **Maya's POV**

I woke to the sound of Maroon 5. I groaned today was the first day of senior year of college I was of course majoring in art more specifically Art History and Classics.

However I'm lucky Riley who of course went to the same college as me had to start two weeks ago. She majored in Psychology. She had always been an optimist not afraid of accepting a challenge (with the help of me of course) and she realized her passion was helping others so she decided to become a Psychologist.

Just then my phone started buzzing.

"What?" I growled.

" Good morning sunshine!" Riley chuckled.

"Just wanted to call to say I'll be picking you up at 8:45 which is in an hour so get ready."

And just before I had the time to respond she hung up. Probably for her own good I was cranky in the morning.

but I got up and got into the shower the steam forcing me to keep my eyes open. I dried my hair with the towel as I dressed in a navy tank top and white pants I put my hair in a messy bun despite it being the third of september it was eighty seven degrees outside so of course I grabbed my aviators. I put on plain brown sandals, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door to my apartment.

Riley was ready at the lobby with two drinks from dunkin donuts in her hands an iced mocha latte for herself and a frozen caramel coffee for me.

"What, no food?" I smiled

" I ate on the cab ride here and a bag of hash browns are in my purse for you." she said.

Riley is the best. I grabbed my drink and we hailed a cab. On the way we compared our schedules and compared internship opportunities. Once we arrived we headed in opposite directions for class. It was lonely in a way not having my best friend with me in every class but then I met Hana, Brett, Alexa, and even Tom. The only problem with Tom is that since sophomore year we've been on again off again. Alexa has been in all of my classes since the first day and we've sat together ever since. Riley loves Alexa and was please with me meeting a friend so fast not as fast as her but still. Brett was sweet he looked a lot like me though one of the professors even thought we were siblings but he has poorly hidden feelings for Alexa which everyone knows except Alexa. But everyone is always oblivious to their own admirers. Hana I only met last year we were in three different classes together it was nice to have a female friend in my classes besides Alexa. she always was kind of shy but I like to think she felt better as the time went on.

"So Alexa who do you think is going to teach studio art this year?" I ask.

Studio Art was an elective that any art major could take where we basically paint for and hour and a half. last year the instructor got married to be long time boyfriend when he finally had his app take off after two years. we are all happy for Macy but now they need a new instructor and me and Alexa ares the only ones from our group of friends that are doing it.

" Yes I do," she smiled.

But before I could ask she blurted out "Jasmine Monroe."

I then gasped I had met Jasmine back in the eight grade when she was a sophomore in college here. I had rudely barged into her dorm room with Riley because we had assumed she was flirting with Josh.

Jasmine was really cool about it and we kept in touch she was majoring in journalism. but she had always been intrested in the pictures so I taught her the basics of art she wasn't that great and gave up after the fourth lesson but I knew she could still teach studio art she told me she wanted to teach at NYU and become a journalist but studio art doesn't require a teaching degree so that's that.

Just then Professor Pollys walks in. she writes her name at the top of the board and turns on the slide show.

the first slide states:

Semester 1 - focus : creating our own history.

Just like - Haylee Monus, Will Narman, and Alssyn Baker.

the class speeds through rather quickly and soon is over. I grab my iPad close NoteTaker and put it in my bag in record time I'm running to Riley's side

"Froyo and Pizza?" she asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

 **omg! so sorry for taking so long I had severe writer's block but I now know whats going on with josh and when to put them together solo….. yeah! sorry this chapter is choppy and completely not my best work sorry! I'll try better for next chapter but seriously give me names! Bye!**


	4. Girl's Night!

**Hello ppl! Hi I'm so sorry this took a lot longer than expected I'm working this summer and just lost track of this story but ski lodge has brought back a lot of my Joshaya feels I'm still Lucaya as well. Idk I'm a little confused So w/o further ado...**

 **Conscience: She doesn't own it**

 **(Rolls eyes)**

 **P.s. I'm making a polyvore account to show you characters outfits I saw it and thought people might enjoy it so… now back to the art of trouble….**

I rubbed my tired eyes as I got home to my apartment that night I checked the clock and it was close to 9:00, so I heated up some leftover takeout for dinner, and sat down to watch some TVafter seeing nothing that there was nothing worth watching I grabbed my guitar from seventh grade and began to pluck at the strings.

Minutes later I was full out singing and well into my own world, when suddenly I heard a knock at my door.

I opened it only to see Riley and Isadora Smackle standing there with clear looks of impatience.

"What?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"We waited for you for two hours at Dana's and you never showed up! That's what" Riley exclaimed in fury. I put a hand over my mouth in shock. I had completely forgotten about tonight! It was girls night! We had planned this for two weeks and I forgot! I frowned and hoped my facial express?ion could convey all my sorry for how things worked out.

"Let me run and change." I said motioning to my non-fancy clothes. They nodded and rushed with me to my room to help me pick out what to wear. Riley and I rummaged though the closet till I found a teal and maroon ruffle dress that felt perfect for girls night I finished it off with fake pearl earrings and heels. I put my hair in a top knot and we all headed out to Dana's hoping to get a table at ten thirty at night.

After we ate we ran to a karaoke club that Riley and I found accidentally last year. I practically shoved Riley on the stage to sing a song of my choosing though it wasn't really my choice, it was Riley's favorite to sing. I smiled, my eyes closed as the tune of one of Riley's all time favorite songs filled the room.

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _Its like watching the night sky_

 _Or a beautiful sunrise_

 _Well, there's so much they hold_

 _And just like them old stars_

 _I see that you've come so far_

 _To be right where you are_

 _How old is your soul?_

 _Well, I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

 _And when you're needing your space_

 _To do some navigating_

 _I'll be here patiently waiting_

 _To see what you find_

 _'Cause even the stars they burn_

 _Some even fall to the earth_

 _We've got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it_

 _No, I won't give up_

 _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

 _I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

 _Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

 _The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

 _And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

 _For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

 _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

 _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up._

 _Well, I won't give up on us_

 _God knows I'm tough enough_

 _We've got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it_

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

As the song came to a close Riley was beaming and came down the stage to Isadora and me.

"How was it peaches?" She asked a little breathless.

"Perfect, amazing, a 10!" I dramatically announced. Riley and Smackle chuckled at me and we continued to enjoy the night.

At this point of the night I had sung several duets and group songs, but not a solo. I was trying to think of a song to thing so I decided in the end to leave it up to chance and I pulled out my phone and checked the song that was up to play when I saw it I smiled and out of all nights this was the perfect song to sing, I wondered why I hadn't thought of it and realized that the song was a little old, the oldest song on that playlist was about fifteen years old.

I went to the Karaoke machine checking to see if they had the song, I smiled when they did. I then grabbed the mic. and closed my eyes waiting for the song to play

 _Wait 'til you're announced_

 _We've not yet lost all our graces_

 _The hounds will stay in chains_

 _Look upon Your Greatness and she'll send the call out_

 _(Send the call out)x15_

 _Call all the ladies out_

 _They're in their finery_

 _A hundred jewels on throats_

 _A hundred jewels between teeth_

 _Now bring my boys in_

 _Their skin in craters like the moon_

 _The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room_

 _Dancin' around the lies we tell_

 _Dancin' around big eyes as well_

 _Even the comatose they don't dance and tell_

 _We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

 _Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

 _Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

 _And you know, we're on each other's team_

 _I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there_

 _So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault_

 _And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive_

 _'Cause what this palace wants is release_

 _We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

 _Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

 _Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

 _And you know, we're on each other's team_

 _I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air_

 _So there_

 _I'm kinda older than I was when I revelled without a care_

 _So there_

 _We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

 _Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

 _Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

 _And you know, we're on each other's team_

 _We're on each other's team_

 _And you know, we're on each other's team_

 _We're on each other's team_

 _And you know, and you know, and you know_

I then opened my eyes not expected a standing ovation I had to say it took me by suprise, but then I looked around and what surprised me even more was a pair of blue eyes…

 ***gasp!* cliffhanger again so sorry for the lack of updates and I know this chapter was short and it was mostly music but I needed a way to introduce Josh while showing off some of Sabrina's talent b/c it drives me crazy that she doesn't sing in GMW and she should so… yeah! also I thought I would liven up the the story a bit it's not a great chapter but it's a chapter non the less. It's kinda here to show you I'm still here and the story still gonna be updated so until later bye!**


	5. The Commotion

**Okay Readers! I made a pact with myself that I wouldn't start any new stories until iv'e reached chapter five, well I'm here! so as soon as this is put up I will start writing my new story it's Joshaya and takes place in Junior and possibly Senior year of high school, anyway I made the polyvore account and I even made something for chapter four and the new story. Anyway we left off on a cliffhanger but before we get back**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own GMW or any of the songs used in last chapter**

 **solo…. Let's get to it!**

* * *

Do you ever get the feeling when a second lasts like a million years, where everything just becomes slow motion?

Maybe you were falling, or you were hearing bad news or seeing something almost impossible (good or bad).

Well,the moment Joshua Gabriel Mathews returned to my life was that moment

* * *

He wasn't looking at me at the time I saw him, that was good. I didn't want him to see the probably spooked expression displayed on my face by his arrival.

Maybe It wasn't good to be upset, okay there was no good reason for me to except the last time we saw each other wasn't exactly a happy meeting.

I hopped off the stage the crowd of people moving away as I descended. I then steadied myself and braced myself to face Riley and Isadora.

Luckily Smackle had left to go get a drink so I only had to endure Riley's worried glances.

"Peaches?" she whispered in a scared tone.

I shook my head and tried to force a smile "Riles I'm okay it's just- It's just, when I was on stage I saw him."

Riley gasped and came closer to give me a big hug. I wondered how she knew who I was talking about then I remembered we read each other's minds.

"Maybe we should go." she mumbled.

"No, it's okay, we were only going to stay a little while longer anyways you go have fun I'm just gonna sit for a sec." After some more reassurance she finally went to walk around the club.

Meanwhile I sat, soda in hand hoping I wouldn't be noticed by the one person at the moment I couldn't stand to see.

* * *

However my hopes remained unanswered when a short while later, when I sat up and almost immediately bumped into someone while walking. I then cursed under my breath at the face my gaze met.

"Sorry" I practically whispered

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling

"Hey do I know you?"

"N-no." I lied, for once grateful for the poor lighting of the club.

"Uh.. Okay?" He said suspicious of my tone.

But before he could figure anything out I ran to Riley and Smackle and grabbed their wrists tightly almost running to the entrance of the building.

"Maya?" Riley asked

"H-he almost recognized me." I stammered.

Riley then proceeded to hug me tightly and try to console me, despite my eager persistence to try to get her to stop worrying about me, and to worry about leaving the building, and finding a taxi for all of us to take back our apartments.

However, even though she continued to comfort me, she still got us out of there and into a cab. That was my best friend the organized multitasking girl she is.

* * *

I stayed at her place that night knowing full well there would be a pair of pajamas there for me, and there was. Once we were all cozy in bed we started to talk about next year. We wanted to move in with one another however we didn't know how to do that with such a differentiation between our wanted occupations. But we're Riley and Maya we'd make it work we always did.

As the night continued, we touched lighter topics laughing and giggling with one another. And it wasn't till Riley was long asleep, and I was lying down that we hadn't once discussed Josh tonight. I smiled to myself feeling for once tonight grown but. But then I mentally groaned, know full well the interrogation I would receive tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Wow! that chapter didn't take as long as I expected to write it touched a lot of topics that I wanted to go over so that's good!**

 **I know I said that the twins would be in this chapter but…..**

 **I NEED MORE BABY NAMES!**

 **So send me some more I have gotten a few good ones that I like a lot, but I want more for more variety. Then will probably be in chapter seven b/c chapter six is a flashback to what last happened between Maya and Josh. This means you will find out why she was so upset in seeing him, and why she pretended not to be there. That's it solo…**

 **Bye!**


End file.
